Compagnons D'Âme:Soul mates
by Draco-and-Harry-4ever
Summary: Harry discovers a feeling he never intended to have for a certan Draco Malfoy, Love. The war left Draco emotionless. Can Harry show him love, so he can feel again? Comody at some points, some romance. and some smut.Last year at hogwarts.
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Compagnons d'âme Soul Mates

Harry discovers a feeling he never intended to have for a certan Draco Malfoy, Love. The war left Draco emotionless. Can Harry show him love, so he can feel again? Comody at some points, some romance. and some smut.Last year at hogwarts. will continue out of Hogwarts as well.

Disclamer:

No, I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I add to this story. the story line is mine, but the people, and everything leading up to this is J.K. Rowling. this is just how I would like it to come out.

Chapter One: Station Nine and Three Quarters

Mrs. Weasley began to run quicker as The train began to pick up more momentum with Rons owl, Pig. "Ron! RON! dont forget Pig!" she began to yell over the sound of the train, passing her almost 18 year old son his owl in his cage, Pig fluttering madly. Ron blushed and took his pet as he walked back to the last comprtment where Harry and him were sharing for the ride. _Harry and I._ he said to himself into his head.

_Hermione.._ Hermione had died in the war, being the crazy witch they all knew, saving Draco Malfoy. _Why him?_ he wondered as his steps became closer to the compartment, Suddenly feeling rather out of place in this happy enviornment.

_HE never did anything for us anyways._ Ron's thoughts came to a hault as he opened the compartment with his green eyes wizard friend inside. Ron smiled at harry as he set pig down next to him, hearing an insistant hoot of protest, but ignored it.

Harry smiled back at him, but remembering the missing person from their group, his smile fell quick as it came. Ron and Him had not mentioned Hermione since her quaint funeral, leaving all means of complete and utter friendship on Harrys part, and a dead as she was love from Ron's.

Harry had complete respect for Ron because of that, both had never heard Hermione's name since that funeral, but Harry had heard Ron having nightmares every night about when it happened.

the reason she died popped in his head again. **_Draco Malfoy._** and he let his thoughts linger on the grey-blue eyes Slytherin. both were lost in their thoughts they didnt even notice the food trolly enter with the kindly witch asking them what they wanted until Ron's stomach growled rather loud.

They both bought what they wanted and munched quietly, the compartment bathed in utter silence. That is, until a pair of Grey-blue eyes decided to make himself known in the compartment, and opened the door.

Draco Malfoy always made it a point to annoy poor poor Potter and the Weasel with his two cronies, but this year was different. his 'Buddies' turned out to be Voldemorts slaves..

(He himself wanted nothing to do with a dirty halfblood like him) and well, along with parkison, his father, and a little over half of the slytherin population,(the ones out of the school, becides his cronies and parkison) was caught as Death Eaters and killed.

So he was tottaly thrown off this year. Draco decided to actually sit with potter and the weasel, everywhere else was full and everyone else wanted nothing to do with him.

As soon as Draco opened the door he had a sence of Depression, and self Hatred practically leaking out of the room. he shivered. Neither of them stared at him when he entered, nor when he shut the door.

But, Harrys eyes locked on when Draco sat right next to him. Harrys heart seemed to flutter uncontrolabally, As his crush for Draco Lucius Malfoy came and hit him full force.

"Potter.." Draco muttered to him, sort of quiet for even himself.

Harry looked up. Green eyes locked on Grey-blue, as his heart did a little jump.

"yes..Dra-Malfoy?" he cursed himself in his head as he nearly said his name.

"I hope you dont mind, but I'm sitting in this compartment. everywhere else is full." Draco said with his cold tone seeping back into his voice.

"Bloody Hell, if I have to share a compartment with Draco-The-Ferret-Malfoy I might as well go shag Snape!" Ron yelled, breaking the eye contact that Harry and Draco held.

With that being said, Ron exited the compartment with Pig, muttering something about "bloody Death Eater's son's." As the compartment shut, Harry just realized that he was in the compartment. Alone. with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Harry gulped. suddenly, he felt this was going to be a LONG, ride.

When the time came that Hermione would usually say "Change into your robes! we'll be there soon." Harry blushed and turned toward Draco. Draco seemed to be sucked into a rather big book, something he'd expect from Hermione, that he didnt even notice Draco carrying in.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, his voice sounding sort of like a croak of nervousness.

"Yes Harry?" Draco said, not even bothering to look up from the book. But when he just registered he said 'Harry' instead of 'Potter', the book fell from his arms, hitting the ground full force with a loud "thud" of sound.

At once, his once pale aristocratic cheeks filled with red coloring, as if someone was painting it right into his cheeks.

Harry had noticed too, and his tan cheeks looked as if he were sunburnt at this point. "Um, we need to, erm...change into our robes." Harry muttered.

"Oh." Was his only responce. It was silent for a minute, then without warning, Draco began to undress out of his jean and tee-shirt outfit. Harry blushed furiously as he saw the chisled mucles of Dracos back.

he then put the shirt part of his uniform on, then pulled his jeans off, revealing dark green silk boxers. _like the color of my eyes.._ Harry thought. as he watched him undress, he realized none of his skin was paler than the rest, as he pulled on his pants for the rest of his outfit, then the robe. Draco then just sat down.

Harry fidgeted in his seat as he was nervous to do anything. Draco as it was, was blushing the entire time he undressed and re-dressed, but didnt show it.

"alright, Harry. get on with it." Draco said as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do. Harry was trembling like if he was forced to choose between fighting Voldemort again, or letting Draco see him undress.

After about a minute, he made his decision. he pulled out his clothes and stood up, and undid the first button of Dudleys hand-me-down faux silk shirt.

Harry continues to undo the buttons of the shirt, a knot of nervousness making it hard to swallow in his throat. then he slipped it off, letting Draco get a chance to see it without noticing he was doing so.

Harry personally thought that from all the quidditch practices he was still the skinny, 11 year old with no muscle at all he had been before he came to Hogwarts. Harry was wrong.

Harry didnt see it because he was too concintrated on working on undressing, but Draco was staring. Almost drooling.

When he finally did manage to get into his robes, the train made a sudden hault. not like a slow one saying your about to get off, but an all out stop.

Harry fell back right onto the seat, looking at Draco, both sort of at an understanding to what was happening.

Dementors. Again.

Two wands muttered a soft "Lumos" in the dark of the Train, some girls screaming, the Dementors had gotten to them already. Harry wasnt afraid at all, he could handle them well.

Harry's only thought was WHY did they come here in the first place. Harrys eyes strayed over to Draco's to see how he was handling it. he was muttering "damn ferrit.." under his breath.

"Harry?" Draco said, looking at him sort of worried.

"hn?"

"ready?"

"yup." Harry said, as they both charged out of the compartment to find a pack of three or four Dementors surrounding a young girl.

She had chocolate brown eyes, old witch robes on, and bushy hair.

Hermione.

No wonder they never had her body in the casket! in fact, we Ron and I werent even sure if she actually died. it was like a Sirius episode. she went in, Draco came out. never found her.

"Hermione!" he yelled, as he found sort of a new happiness to used to get rid of them.

"Expecto, Patronum!" was yelled, but it did not come from Harrys lips.

Harry would have died of laughter if this werent a bad situation.

Draco's Patronus, was a ferrit.

How ironic.

As small and helpless the little ferrit looked in comparisson to the Dementors, the little bugger could really pack a punch. the Dementors fled, leaving a shaking and possibly passed out Hermione in the tiny corner.

the little Ferrit-like-patronus stopped to hop on Draco's shoulder, nuzzling the pale cheek as if it was real and the pale skinned wizard could feel it, and before it dissapeared it rubbed against Harry's leg, as if it was his owner.

Then it was gone. Harry passed out from surprise and the touch of Draco's raw happy emotion, leaving Draco standing there, muttering "two of the three golden trio passed out on the floor. how wonderful."

When Harry awoke he found that everything around him had become a blur of colors, objects and lights. Harry winced. Where are his glasses? he felt around him, finding he was in a small, but quaint bed, but as his hands went past the bed, it met his glasses held in someone elses hands. Harry grabbed his glasses putting them on. "thanks for tha.." he froze as his vision came to focus and found a pale, perfectly manicured hand owned by Draco.

A blush colored his way onto his cheeks as he looked around, not exactly sure where he was, but the light of the sun from the window said a while. _I was out that long?_ he wondered absently. **Yes Potter. dont worry no one stole your fame while you slept.** Came a rather cold reply in his head.

Harry looked over to Draco and found his pale lips forming into a smirk. "How the bloody hell did you do that!?" Draco replyed softly, almost in whisper.

"It was my patronus. when he touched you..he decided he knew what he wanted for me. when another persons Patronus touches someones else becides the owner, or any other from of protective magic for someone else other than the caster, it means _Compagnons d'âme_, Soul mates."

Harry, on the outside, looked like he had just been hit in the face. on the inside, because Draco wasnt listening, he was screaming "YES!", but still thinking everything was happening too fast.

One moment he was on the train, talking to Ron, then this. **How long have I been out Draco? **he asked in his head. a short reply came, saying **A day.**

Harry was slightly shocked. He was never aware of not being able to go to the feast at the begining of the year (Except for 2nd year) and he felt saddened slightly.

Harry sat up and was ready to leave, but Draco gave him a look saying Leave-That-Bed-and-both-of-our-arses-are-dead and Harry was slightly amused with it. So he climbed right out of bed.

He didnt realize that was a bad idea. some sort of spell through him forward onto Draco, and on the next bed, landing in a heap of tangled limbs.

"Ow!" Came Harry's voice.

"You dumb git! I tried to tell you, but noooo. _The Boy Who Lived_ can do whatever the bloody hell he wants whenever he wants to!" Draco yelled.

"well it would have helped if-Oh gods!" Harry immedeatly stopped yelling when he noticed their position. Harry lay ontop of Draco, his arms laying casually ontop of his, Draco's knee pressed on his groin, and his doing the same to Draco's, their other legs tangled together, pressed nose to nose.

Harry, out of habat, licked his lips nervously, and went to get up. Draco stopped him immedeatly. "If it happens again in our current position, well, both of us might be in a little of pain.." Draco said as he gestured towards his knee pressing into Harrys groin, and vise versa.

"Even though it'll hurt..I'll risk it." Harry said, and climbed off, sitting up on the bed, Draco doing the same. Harry smiled, thinking to himself, glad that it worked, and he didnt do something...stupid.

"So..how long are we stuck here?" Harry asked, kind of curious.

"Well concidering we are in a locked, warded off room from the rest of the hospital wing and the only people who can come in are Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore, I say a while. Dumbledore said we are not to be 'disturbed' until a certan time. and knowing that old crackpot...who knows." Draco said in a as-a-matter-of-a-factly- tone.

Harry took this as a chance to look around the room. it was a fair sized room, big enough to be Dudley's first and second (his room) bedrooms, which were fairly large. it consisted of two beds, about 5 or 6 feet apart from each other, a small chair and desk inbetween them. on the other side of the room there was three doors. one, which promply had the word labeled 'exit' on it, obviously couldnt be opened from here, and another door that might lead to the bathroom, while the other he had no clue about.

All he could do is talk to Draco Malfoy at lest.

And try not to kiss him.

Gods this is going to be a looong day.

"I lost again! what the bloody hell!?" Draco screamed in frustration as he lost (for the 7th time) at exploding snap.

"Money please!" Harry said grinning as Draco eventually, tossed him a gold gallon, and a little bronze knut. Draco was sort of surprised that Harry and him were getting along so well. one day he was ScarFace, and the next..Harry. Draco didnt really mind, though when he got bored he tried listening to Harrys thoughts while they started playing, but felt a slight push, like a force saying "Get out of there. you know you shouldn't be there." and that, apparantly with the invisible force, was that.

"Wanna play again?" Draco asked, but was inturupted by his betraying body. Draco's stomach growled, rather loudly. Harry smirked, and then muttered **Hungry huh Draco?** in their connected minds.

"We should probably find some food or something...lets look in those rooms. who knows." Draco said, looking specifically at the last door, farthest from the exit.

That door seemed to utter a seemingly large amount of magic. Draoc knew he could sence magic since he was so young, so he saw a light peach color surrounding the area. _House elves._ a light peach meant the presence of House Elves, very magical in their own right.

"C'mon Harry!" Draco said as he grabbed Harrys soft, tanned hand with his pale one, pulling him to that door, opening it right up.

There sat in the middle of the room was a beautiful, hand made table by Godric Griffindor, he could tell, Draco had a slight obsession with his work, even though he was supposed to hate anything Griffindor related.

at his own houshold they owned something of Godrics, a small coffee table with chairs. its worth was enough to buy the Malfoy Manor 5 times over and still have so much, and that being a big thing to say because that was the most lavish and large mansion built.

Draco knew how this worked. "Harry, sit at one end of the table, I'll sit here." Draco said as he jestured towards his seat and his own.

When both were confortably seated at the table two house elves popped right up. one, had long hair for a house elf, and little ears poked out. She didnt look like a house elf. the other one was Dobby.

"Harry Potter! how may Dobby be helping you and young Master Draco?" at the sound of the words, Master Draco coming out of Dobbys tiny elf mouth, Harry let out an undignified snort of laughter.

"Sod. Off." were the only words Draco responded with.

"Anyways..we'll have whatever you think's best Dobby." Harry said to the elf with a warm smile.

In less than two seconds, both elves made a small "pop" and came back, two cups of pumpkin juice with two platters of chicken legs, neither burnt nor undercooked, a fair side of peas, a mound of potatoes sitting there looking like it was the best meal ever made. Draco felt himself drooling, and with a quick "thanks" and the sound of the elves apparating back to the kitchens, he ate like he had never eaten before.

Harry watched in complete amusment at him doing that, but he himself ate at a slow pace. Harry thought of being able to be soul mates with Draco, and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine, making him blush slightly at what he'd do to him. but now wasnt the time to think about it. didnt need to get all hot and bothered at the table.

Dinner was a very quiet affair, for some reason from all the years of being used to utter silence at Malfoy Manor, the silence was unconfortable.

Far away, a long haired blond laughed evily as he planned his takeover.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ**

Review please. sorry if this story sucks, im not the best writer in the whole world. I will promise to include your names in the comments here, awnser questions, whatever floats your boat. constructive cristicism is welcomed. Flame me all you want, i use it to dry my clothes over the fire from the snow.

10 reviews I'll update, and if i dont get it by the end of the week, I'll be angry and update: but with a short chapter.

Out like a light, best wishes,

Alex


	2. 2: MuggleBorn Wonder

_My thanks to my reviewers, I was so happy people liked it!._

_Thanks to: **Dru Black**, **Mesentente** (thank you!), **DmWeasley **(yes, Im getting to that Im making my plot a little..speedy so I can get to the more exiting parts. Harry has almost no memory of it.my grammar is terrible. -.- should have warned you that im a 13 almost 14 year old writing this. -.-), **Anti-Everythng5** (thanks, I thought my explanation was dull. its better when Dumbledore explains later.), **LonelyxForever,** **DeadAngel **(sorry i confused you! your about to find out about Miss Hermione.), **xanthofile** (thank you, i didnt think it was very good.) **Jadestonedreams**, **Darcie Watery** (sorry, i used a translator, so it sounded like crap. thanks though!) and **Slash-Lover** (sorry, be patient! I cant have them all lovey dovey out of nowhere, relationships take time. so you get exited when it finally happened.)_

Disclaimer: nope, dont own anyone. exept for some people i make.

**Now on to the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_If it stayed I'd never leave it_

_If that turned around I'd grieve the special dirty things_

_that we used to talk about_

_I mean that loving you is strange and adored by me throughout_

_Oh no it's you again_

_Someday soon you'll find that someone waiting for the chance to beat you,_

_Drooling on the set to feel you,_

_Blessing you with every kiss_

_Tying yourself to me_

_Stitch up my emptiness 'cause you're the death of me_

_So precious, loving the thrill_

_Tying yourself to me_

_Stitch up my emptiness 'cause you're the death of me_

_So precious, loving the thrill_

_-Orgy, Stiches_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two : Muggleborn Wonder

Hermione stirred from her long sleep, feeling more exausted than before she passed out. Panic immedeatly ran righ as her head snapped back and forth, searching for where she was.

White sheets.

Small bed.

_Hospital wing!_ Hermiones mind shouted, and Panic levels increased even farther. _He_ would be mad about this, she knew it. Hermione wasnt supposed to live, the Dementors were supposed to murder her. All because _He_ had no use for her anymore.

That he being Lucius Malfoy.

As little as the wizarding world knew, this Dark Wizard has been dead to the world since the last battle.

Hermione knew he wasnt dead when he 'died' trying to take his son away, Draco Malfoy. Hermione, of course, had to save him, she was afraid he would go in, and never come back. But as soon as she managed to get him out, Lucius grabbed her by the neck.

That's when Hermione's life went spiraling downhill.

Lucius transfigured an old piece of shattered wood into a dead corpus of himself, giving the illusion he was dead. Then he apparated to all the hells on earth combined.

The Riddle Manor.

Hermione gulped as she thought of the place she was brutally beaten, raped, used (she shivered at the used part, meaning Imperius Curse) and all she wanted was to go back to Harry and Ron. So when she overheard Lucius telling the Dementors she shall die tonight, Hermione excaped all the way to Kings cross, and managed to get onboard the Hogwarts express.

But the Dementors followed her, caught her, and..Draco saved her.

Surprise, Surprise.

But Hermione, after witnessing the affection given to Harry from Draco's Patornus, knew he probably wouldnt remember shit about her, or what happened that day.

So Hermione sat in the still quietness of her sealed off, warded room.

Until she heard laughter coming from one of the doors.

So she did the Hermione thing to do.

She stood up, fixing her rumpled clothes, and walked towards the door.

Hermione knocked patiently, looking for an awnser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was five! god damn it Harry shut up!" Draco yelled, trying to cease Harry's insistant laughing.

It had to be Draco's idea to start telling stories.

"Named..hahahahahaha! your bunny...hahahahahahaha oh gods this is too rich...DRACO THE SECOND!? hahahahahahha!!!!" Was all Harry managed out, as he was rolling on the floor, hodling his sides, the laughing causing pain at this point.

But the laughing ceased as a knock came from the locked door, that supposebly lead them to the outside world.

It seemed as if time froze. that be?" Harry wondered outloud, as he began to walk closer to the door. Harry walked right to the doorknob and opened it with shaky hands.

and at the sight of the visitor, out of utter surprise, his body hit the floor in a dead out faint.

Hermione Granger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..Sure he's alright Malfoy? I mean, he took a hard fall..." Was the sound he heard as he came back to the realm of conciousness. "He's fine Granger, just give him some room to breathe!" Draco said to the overworried Griffindor girl.

**Harry. HARRY! come on, I can feel your head opening up to thoughts again. I know your awake. shut her up!!** Came an angry, annoyed voice in his head

Harry's eyes opened to the usual mess of different colors and shapes, all fuzzy and hard to tell what they were. Then glasses were shoved into his hands and he put them on, letting his vision focus again.

A woried Hermione sat infront of him, as well as a annoyed Draco, obviously having it up to a certan point with the girl, and was tired of her already. "He...Hermione?" Harry said with a surprised voice.

he touched her hand, making sure she was real, and this wasnt just a dream. After being Re-assured she was real, a great tackle was headed Hermione's way as she was literally, thrown to the ground by the force.

"oof!" came a muffled reply into Harrys chest as he hugged her with all of his might. Hermione was alive. ALIVE! Harry was in the best mood he could be, as his supposebly dead friend was infront of him, snuggled into his fierce hug.

"Not that this..ew, love fest isnt all that entertaining, I'd like to hear what the bloody hell is going on." Draco said, cutting the tender moment as quick as it had begun.

As much as Harry was emjoying hugging Hermione at this very moment, he knew Draco was right. Harry wanted awnsers.

"Hermione...I need to know..what happened to you?" Harry asked as the firm hug was gone, replaced by Harry's green curious eyes. Hermione gulped, she knew Harry would ask.

"Well, Harry...Malfoy..sit down. be ready, because I will only tell this once." Harry and Draco nodded, and the trio made themselves confortable on the bed.

"Malfoy...you know how it was said your dad is dead, right?" Hermione asked, ready to start his story, but Draco winced at his father's name.

"well..Malfoy..hes not dead at all. when I got you out of there..he grabbed me..and took me to Riddle Manor. I never knew why. Lucius used me for his deeds, Abused me when he felt it fit..and...well, raped me.." Hermione sounded choked up at the last bit, as if it took everything in her just to posess the strength to say the word. Harry smiled slightly in support, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Well...you all knew he was a death eater? Well..He wanted more. Lucius always wanted Voldemort's position. he wanted total control, and so he's collecting people up..to earn it. Lucius's first target is...you, Harry." She said.

Hermone swallowed loudly, and then continued. "You remember how we thought Trealawney's prediction, right? the one Voldemort wanted?"

" Well, there were two predictions made by her. the one you never knew about, contained one about Malfoy..It said, 'When good, and evil spawn's souls unite, in only ways lovers know, when enemy's hearts warm to the other, the next great evil will be defeated. both depend on each other, these spawns of good and evil, and if one should perish...so will the other."

Hermione looked as if she was waiting for questions, but none were heard upon the impending silence, as they waited for her to continue.

"Well, after I saw the way Malfoy's Patornus reacted to Harry, I finally figured out who Malfoy's other 'half' as it would be said in a soul mate situation. You Harry." Hermione finished with a sad sigh.

Silence caused tension between them thick enough to cut a knife.

But it took a few minutes before anyone said a word.

"Mother!" was Draco's loud comment. Draco's brain worked on hyperdrive as he prossessed all the information and found his biggest fear coming back to rear it's ugly head.

"My...my mother is going to die...Lucius promised after Voldemort died and he got the chance, he'd kill us!...oh gods...no.." Draco said, his cool mask melting under extreme worry. Draco never snapped, not even when he was alone. but he felt as if it was safe to do so, and everything exploded.

Tears threatened to spill out of his cold, grey-blue eyes, as he tried his best to hold back his need to cry at this point. Draco hadn't cried when his father hit him. nor did he cry when he was raped by his father, and cast some of the worst dark arts on him, only known to purebloods like his father.

But for some reason, he needed to cry now, and according to his body, that was that.

A sob managed to wretch it's way out of Draco's mouth as tears spilt onto his pale cheeks, leaving wet trail marks in their wake. Draco's mother was actually nice to him, no questions asked, and it wasnt just because she was Draco's mother.

No one said a word of friendship throughout his life, all he had was people who either respected his fathers power, or were in fear of it. Narsissa Marie Malfoy cared because there was no one else left to care.

Hermione and Harry sat there, a loss of words to do. So Hermione decided Harry could handle this, and left from the door on which she had entered. it made a soft "click" of locking, and Harry's panic level raised. _god what do I do? do I hold Draco and tell him it's alright?_ Harry's mind raced for awnsers, but a voice in his head, sniffling and all, muttered **Well, holding me is usually what anyone would do.**

Harry decided to allow Draco's voice to lead him to holding him.

Harry's young body moved slowly towards Draco's smaller, but just as strong body. Draco's blonde head of hair leaning against Harry's shoulder as he sobbed. Two warm body's conforted one antother, one for the soon to be death of his mother, and the other for what's to come.

Both didnt know how long they stayed in that embrace, but they were dimly aware of both their bodies hitting the warm bed, collapsing into one another, blankets curled up, still in tangled limbs of one another's embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Draco found his eyes slowly opening, only to see a dark mass infront of him. Squinting a few times to see what it is, he noticed it as Harry's defiant black hair. Out of true temptation, he moved so he could view Harry's face, black hair and all.

Draco's pale fingers played softly with the locks of hair, to find they felt like silk between his fingers. Something about this boy always made him wonder why he couldnt have him as his own. Harry never asked for the attention he got, he was born that way, and more, he had friends.

Draco never got friends. They were more like family matter, he just knew the name of the person, and poof. Harry got friends, without scaring them, or being mean to them. Draco always wanted to be like this boy, ever since he refused his hand in friendship that day, he lusted for something he could never had, and that turned into the mean games and the way he treated Harry.

Draco's small fingers traced along Harry's delicate scar, and heard the black haired wizard moan softly from the contact. His fingers mesmorized every inch of his face, from the delicate hairs that made up his eyebrows, down to the small, deep red lips. His heart seemed to beat faster as he heard the wizard mumble a light "Draco.." from the moment his fingers hit his lips.

Draco wanted nothing more in the world to kiss those soft lips now. He wasnt sure why, but it was pure temptation to do it, and well, Draco was never the innocent type to keep from temptation.

_Conceqences be dammed. I'm gay anyways._ Draco thought, and then gave in, letting pale lips touch red ones. his heart hammered in his chest, and let out a little moan at the anticipated feel of those forbidden lips on his own.

But what caused his heart to beat even faster is that when he opened his mouth for a moan, a pink tongue slipped in his mouth.

Draco was 100 sure that he was alseep, he checked Harry's thoughts. but now he could feel his DREAMS in his thoughts at this exact moment.

Harry was having a fantasy about Draco! and at that exact moment, he was kissing Draco hard on the mouth. Harry's mouth did the same as he was doing in his dream, as Harry's tongue began exploring every inch in a manner that could turn Draco on.

Obviously it was working for Harry, because he felt something hard pressing against his thigh, as music played in Harry's head form that dream. the only lyrics he could make out before he was tottaly surprised out of his mind from Harry.

_I like your pants around your feet_

_and I like the dirt that's on your knees_

_and I like the way you still say please_

_while your looking up at me_

_your like my favorite damn disease_

Then Harry opened his eyes. and came out of the world of fantasy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes to find grey-blue eyes staring right back into his, lips pressed on his own, and a tongue in his mouth. He sepreated their lips, and both found themselves screaming the same question back at the other.

"YOUR GAY!?"

Both jumped to opposite sides of the bed, staring at each other in complete horror, as Harry tried to cover the lump in his jeans, but to no avail.

_He wasnt supposed to know!!! _Harry's mind screamed. everything in him screamed to run, and quick. Harry jumped up from the bed and ran. Harry ran right to that room he had no clue what it was, a bathroom as he thought, he didnt know, but the door opened with a crackle of magical energy, as if the spell put on it to keep them in was broken immedeatly by his magical energy.

As the door slammed with all his force, he found himself in the hospital wing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was surprised. No, not surprised, more like _shocked _at the way he ran right out. Draco had no idea he'd react that way.

But at the thought of it, a blush covered his pale cheeks, as he remembered the feel of his rose-petal-soft lips against his own. It felt like a sin, no one should be able to snog **_That_** good. The feel of Harry's velvet tongue rubbing against his, the way the warmth of his body felt like fire against him.

He was perfect.

He was Draco's.

That thought made him smile at the thought of how well the would, get along, so to speak. But then a frown was etched onto his features as he thought of how angry Harry might be right now. Harry was horrified at the thought of what he did.

Draco knew what he was doing was wrong, seducing Harry. Draco always had a secret dream to get the great Wonder Boy in bed, he never understood why exactly. It could have been one of those 'want what you can never have things.' But at this point it would be silly.

Draco could bed the green eyed Gryffindor any time he wanted now, because Draco is his mate. The word mate felt like a forbidden swear word in his head now, like the words 'Harry' and 'Mate' should never be in the same sentince. Not even in the same convorsation.

It felt like saying 'Voldemort' over and over to people who fear them, that immdeate shrudder that starts at the bottom of your spine, and works up your back, leaving trails of goosebumps in it's wake in a matter of seconds, your muscles twitching slightly.

But at the same time it felt right, like Harry was nothing else but that.

Draco wondered to himself if he should go and get Harry, or at least send a message to him through minds. But Draco loved to read, and one of the books was called : _Soul Mates: Positive and Negative Attributes._ All and all it was a good book, dull a little, but one thing that he learned was that he couldnt reach Harry that far without closer bonding between the two.

Not even the Wonder Boy's luck could pull that off until they really loved each other, and I mean Head-over-heels-wanna-cuddle and at the same time, -I-wanna-shag-you-senseless love.

They might have thought it was love, but that wasnt love.

So Draco took out a book he left in his robes, and used his wand to bring it back to it's real size, that being because he had to shrink it so it would fit.

The same book he was reading when he was talking to Harry on the train.

Draco groaned when he remembered that, so he tossed the book on the ground, and cuddled himself in for a good nap, pale blonde hair spilling all over his face.

Draco had no clue what Harry was doing right now, but he had a bad feeling it wasnt good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry began to run right out of the Hospital Wing, not even listening to Madam Pomfrey's cries of "Harry dear! come back!" but Harry just ran, ran as fast as he could to Gryffindor tower.

Harry was dimly aware of diffrent people yeeling their hello's to Harry, but he just kept on running.

_Draco._

_Kiss._

_Oh no._

Were the four words he was capable of thinking now.

Horrified wasnt the word he felt at the fact Draco was the one kissing him back, willingly to boot, during one of Harry's weak fantasys. It wasn't the best one, yet it still had alot to it, if he didnt wake up.

When Harry finally reached Gryffindor tower, he realized he didnt have the password, but at that time a young girl walked his way towards the tower.

Her name was Alexandra Rose. Alexandra was a extremly pale girl, about 5" 7' tall, with middle sized breasts. Her black, raven like hair fell to around her bottom, sweeping behind her gracefully.

Alexandra was a very quiet girl, always wearing black robes, and under that, more black. It seemed to be her favorite color. She was the only one becides Harry in this school that had bright green eyes, which made her look so innocent.

Alexandra was a transfer student, from Drumstrang, she moved when she found out she was going to be forced to join Voldemort in the war of Harry's 6th year.

Harry and her talked regularly, and he found her to be quite pleasant to talk to.

"Hello, Harry...." came her soft spoken voice. she looked really sad, like she always did.

"Alexandra, I dunno the password. what is it?" Harry asked, looking rather distressed.

"I thought of it actually. its _Morbid Thoughts_ Harry." she said, still looking rather sad. Harry muttered a quick thanks and ran into the common room, and up the stairs to the 7th year boys rooms.

Harry was lucky no one was there, because he was going to hex them if they were to get out. Harry slammed the door and locked it with the strongest locking charm he could muster, and flung,-litrally flung himself on his bed.

How long Harry laid there, he wasnt sure.

But after a while he was aware of a blanket being pulled onto him, and a whisper of "Talk to you when you wake, mate.." and Harry was swept under the cocoon of darkness known as sleep, where all his thoughts, pain, anger, and sadness were put into a fluid dream as his body rested from extreme stress.

Only time could tell what would happen to both of these boys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a place thousands of miles away, a house lay on the very edge of a cliff above the water. To the muggles, this was a very haunted house,none sure why it was.

Every time someone wanted to go there, they would suddenly remember something else to do.

No muggle knew why.

Inside that house, a womans shrill scream was heard from the highest room. Blonde hair spilled from the cloak the woman was wearing, as a tall figure stood above her, wand in hand.

The man removed his cloak, to reveal another head of blode hair, aristocratic features, and cold blue eyes.

"Goodbye...Narsissa." were his cold words, as he lifted his wand once more and called out the most deadly spell known, the worst out of the Three Unforgivable Curses.

"_Avada, Kedavra!"_ the man screamed, and as a green light swallowed up the woman, a shrill scream of "Draco!!" was heard, and she was dead.

Narsissa Marie Malfoy lay in a heap on the ground, brilliant blonde hair spilling out from her head.

The Malfoy line had just lost her.

Lucius Malfoy was the murderer.

This woman, instead of a scream of "Help" was not heard form her, but her sons name. Narsissa's only son.

But Lucius never knew about her daughter.

And he never will.

Back at the castle, a pale blonde boy woke with a start, tears streaming down his face.

Draco wouldnt notice his eyes had changed to all gray.

He wouldnt.

Yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**READ!**

**O**h yes! i finally got this chappy done. I'm sorry for it being late, I've been having a very, very tough time lately.

Warnings, there will be many other character deaths.

-Alex


End file.
